I shouldn't love you (But i do)
by SkarletReaper213
Summary: The aftermath of the most best roleplay ever, is this. I was thinking about this for a looong time now after a roleplay on Kongregate that was very successful and felt like i was writing a live fanfiction, Go check out CakeyBakey02 for the roleplay on Kongregate, Huge props to ya. Anyways i will use Naruto characters but in a alternate universe, All characters are OOC. So see ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

In the planet of Dreadiana, A certain boy is kicked out of his home and stumbles upon a mansion with two people inside it. Will he get the home he desires or will he perish in the drench of rain and hail?

Character Explaination: Deidara: 12, Has a blue robe with a sash and long hair that droops over his eye. Personality: Kind, Shy, Weird, Funny, And Sensitive. (Oh and no mouths on his hands, lol)

Cakey: Has purple eyes, 15, Long white fluffy hair, Has a pink sweater with cake on it in glitter. Personality: Sweet, Loves Cake, Kind, Tough, Funny, Loving, And Over-Protective.

Skarlet: Has red eyes, 16, Red hair in a ponytail, Has a black bandit mask and a dark red hoodie, Personality: Lazy, Rude, Cruel, Sadistic, Cold-Hearted, Loves the sight of blood, even her own, Barely Nice, Evil, Not a morning person.

Bop, The three main characters in this motha! I will be taking time of my other Naruto story and tend to this one, So currently it is on hiatus and up for adoption if ya like since I feel this is better my passion then Skarlet's Days.

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

I got kicked out of my house and now its raining with hail and my clothes and hair is DRENCHED! But I guess I will d- Hey a mansion! I'm gonna knock and see if I can get in to a home, I'm just desperate right now. "*POPOPPOP* I knocked and awaited a answer. And I did get one, I was greeted by this girl who had fluffy hair. "Hey there! Oh your drenched in rain! Here come in!" She said without thought, as I went inside. I heard a yell come from somewhere. "CAKEY, DONT YOU DARE FUCKING TELL ME YOU BROUGHT SOMEONE IN OR YOUR GONNA SEE RED!" A lady who seemed angry yelled. I was afraid of that voice. so I hugged the girl's arm. "Aww don't you worry about her, shes always like this, if she tries anything I'll protect you, now whats your name?" She got down to level with me and I stuttered my words out as I was cold, and shy. "I-I-I-m D-Deidara." I was able to blurt out. "Well hi I'm Cakey, and that girl you heard is named Skarlet. Its nice to meet you Deidara." She greeted. And as she did someone walked down the stairs.

* * *

Skarlet's POV

* * *

I just wanna wring that little kid's neck. but I wont of course or Cakey will eviscerate me. "Who is this, Cakey?" I asked, quite curious before I end this kid. "Why do you care Skarlet?" Cakey lashed at me. "If you dare touch a hair on him, Eviscerate is right!" How the hell did she k- Ohhh I forgot, Shes dreadanian which means she has powers, and I'm guessing the kid too, so she probs read my mind, DAMNIT! "Ok fakey you can molest the kid now cause I'm leaving. BYEEE" I flicked my hair and flipped her off as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

Cakey's POV

* * *

Skarlet is just so RUDE! Ugh...It looks like Deidara is hungry. "Hey Deidara, You want cereal?" I asked Deidara. "U-um sure!" He said with a faint smile. as he went to sit at the counter and I looked at the cabinet and saw Fire And Ice cereal, so I took out the cereal box and looked in the fridge and I see a note on the milk saying 'My milk, touch it and I'll make you squirm as I wring your neck.' But I shrugged and took the milk and got a bowl and poured the cereal and milk. And put the bowl in front of Deidara with a spoon, And watched him devour the cereal as it warmed my heart. but I had to ask him one question. "Hey Deidara, You have a home or someplace to live? Where is your parents?" I asked him and as he gulped and said "I got kicked out. In the rain, my parents disowned me..." As he lowered his tone at the last part.

* * *

 **So if you guys liked the story, leave a rate and review to holla at me at what you thought, Til next time, Bye Uchihas and Uzumakis. *applaud in the background as the curtains fall.* *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto fools.**

* * *

5 years ago...

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

Man, A lot of time has passed, Skarlet became a serial killer and left the house in order to become 'the goddess of death' or something. You see, she wanted to kill me SO BAD. That she once put me sideways and almost wringed my neck, Like a towel. But Cakey totally tore her a new one, but onto my point, I'm 17. Cakey is 20, and we both live together in the same house. as I wake up in the bed with Cakey clinging to me like glue. I rub my eyes, sit up, and stretch as I yawn. Get up. and look at myself in the mirror and realize. I NEED TO CHANGE! So I did by putting on my black robe with red clouds on it and weariing my hair in a ponytail while the rest of my hair still droops over my eye. And I go downstairs to prepare breakfast for myself like usual. Fire and Ice c- CRAP WE ARE OUT OF FIRE AND ICE! "Shit! ok ok think. I got...20 dreds! Perfect!" I said to myself as I took the money and silpped on my shoes. left a note for Cakey, and headed to Dread-Mart.

* * *

Cakey's POV

* * *

I wake up and see my Deidara isn't here... so he must of gone somewhere and left a note...I hope anyways. I get up and change into a bright pink with it saying in glitter 'Cake 4 Life' and got downstairs and of course. He left a note. "hmm lets see what it says.." I said to myself. It said 'Hey Cakey, um we ran out of Fire and Ice because I forgot to get the 10 boxes last week, but I'm at Dread-Mart and its SNOWING so ill be back soon.-Love, Deidara. "Hm ok!" I said to myself and sat down and watched on Netflx, Death Note.

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

As I silently hum to myself, I see something appear at the corner of my eye in the snow. HUH! Its Skarlet, WITH A KNIFE. "What do you want Skarlet?" I asked. "I came here to do...unfinished business with you. Something I should have done a long time ago, I'm gonna wring your little neck, gut you like a fish, and eat your intestines right here in snow you poor excuse of a 17 year old little shit!" She yelled at the last part, as I got out my trench knife. and held it steadily. "Gut me like a fish huh? We'll see who gets the throne in hell you bitch!" I yelled as I lunged at her and she grabbed me by the arm and sweeped me to the ground. "Perfect, this will make my greatest achievement a lot easier!" She said to herself. as she pounced on me and tried stabbing me put I grabbed her hand and now its up to strength to see who dies. "Come little one, don't you feel the adrenaline? I will be sure to savor the taste of you!" She said as her strength increased and her pupils became as small as a pebble. as I fought back. I grabbed her hand with my free hand. flipped the knife and pushed, stabbing her. as she smiled behind her mask. "*hack* You...AHHH" She screamed as she got up and even though the knife is in her gut she ran and started swinging and I dodged her until I grabbed her arm. sweeped her and made her land face first, pushing the knife in. as she got up and pulled out the knife from her gut as her intestines started to spill out from her stomach and she fell knees first, bandit dropped. seeing her cough up a waterfall of blood. "How do you feel? Here I will do the honors!" I said as I grabbed her by the throat and squeezed her neck so hard she became a sprinkler of blood. and I wringed her little petite neck and watched her squirm in pain and agony til I thought, 'Lets break her skull!' So I stepped on her skull and it cracked open and her eyes instantly became bulging and bloodshot. Making her death as painful as possible before leaving her there to squirm. I cleaned my clothes and walked back to Dread-Mart like nothing happened.

* * *

 **Probs the most action you'll see all damn day! RnR and tap that favorite author button if you really wanna help! Anyways bye Uchihas and Uzumakis! *applaud in the background as the curtains fall* *bows***


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been long, its called life. sorta the reason I haven't written...And stuff, Cakey I saw your review. LIFE IS HARD...but I will come back clutch with these rps tho. ENOUGH OF MY COMPLAINTS! You obviously clicked here in a heartbeat and came for a story so leggo...**

* * *

A week from then...after the death of Skarlet. Things have changed...or have they? Lets see!

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

As if it wasn't hard enough I'm injured and my trench knife is broken. I get a knock at the door. How surprising..."Ugh" I said as I got up from bed scratching the back of my head walking downstairs to the door. What was I greeted with? Not anything good. "So wh- Hey! heheh.." As I nervously chuckled seeing it was who else? Sasori. My rival in high school...yay. "Hey asshole. I hear you finally got a girlfriend. Finally something that you excelled at doing at other than me..." Sasori said with a small frown and that voice that's so emotionless. "Yeah, But now I think you should take your leave. Now." I said with a tone I dont think many people would stand their ground with...other then Sasori..."Do you think you scare me? Alright then. I will leave...Without a fight." Sasori said with the most evil smirk on his face..."Since when did you fight?" I asked. "You killed my sister, A week ago. I'm avenging her.." With that he pulled me outside, the door shutting. As sasori pulled out his knife and I didn't have my knife. "This is just a small handicap." I said as I pulled off my hairpin. "Lets dance!" I said with a smirk on my face. He started lunging but I kept dodging til I grabbed his knife and tripped him by sweeping him, taking the knife. "Alright blondie. Lets see how well you go against this." Sasori said as he got up. me clutching the knife, and then he started using kicks and mixed martial arts which I dodged til I grabbed his leg and broke it. "AHHHH..RAH!" He swing his other leg at me which I blocked and I threw him. "I seen better from your dead sister!" Realizing I dropped the knife. he already sweeped down to get it then used a somersault which did some damage. "Ah..i see.." I said wiping the blood off my lip. "Enough is enough." Sasori started lunging one by one me dodging. I grabbed his arm and broke it. grabbing the knife that fell and stabbed him in the neck. "Dead!" I said with pleasure as he fell down dead. I took the knife and hid the body. I went inside. "Hey deidara!" Cakey said quite enthusiastic. "Hey. guess who I killed? Skarlet's brother." I said knowing I was gonna get another slap...here we go.

* * *

 **Sup fools! Rate And Review! If it was short I'm sorry. Its hard alright. Shoutout to Cakey, Thank you for reviewing. Make an account by the way. You can be my beta tester and help me write this story! Because that would be nice. Now that the shoutout is done. Bye!**

 **Skarlet then disappeared for another 5 months...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Got em coach, I'm back faaam. lol. Yo cakey guess who back fam? leggo. I dont got much to say other then ima about to get school so I gotta go FAST. TO THY STOREHHH!**

* * *

 **Cakey's POV**

* * *

What happened now...he has blood on him. dont even TELL ME he got jumped again..."Deidara, what the hell happened eh?" I said in a motherly tone. "Cakey, skarlet's faggot ass brother jumped me. For whatever ungodly reason..." Deidara said weakly. I hope hes ok. because if he isn't, I will **_kill_** that family..."Are you ok deidara?" I said quite worried. "I'm fine...just tired..." Deidara said then collapsing me catching him as he was sleeping. I then carried him to his bedroom and put him to bed silently. I hoped he was actually ok. I decided to lay down with him.

* * *

 **Enigma's POV**

* * *

My brother is dead, and my sister is dead. Deidara... _ **I'm gonna wring your neck like a wet rag and feast on your fucking organs piece by piece.**_ And her girlfriend wont be a problem. Noooot at all...Father and Mother will be along as well. Which will be good help I know. Deiiii, _**Your life is mine for the taking.**_

A week later.

* * *

 **Deidara's POV**

* * *

I need to prepare for the attack that will be Skarlet's family, they are a bunch of relentless scumbags. I dont got much, my knifes aren't gonna be that much so I'm gonna have to wield the thing that I said I wouldn't use again, The blood reaper. A gold mini scythe held by a chain with a grip and uses your blood to make it more powerful and fluid and exchange your sanity. I must use it, its the only thing I can use, if that doesn't work, I am good with hand to hand combat. Besides cakey has her sword. Maybe this will be easy I dont damn know.

Then again, what do I know? "Alright, -holding blood reaper- I'm gonna be a little crazy numbering these three down so calm me if I get too batshit alright Cakey?" I said worriedly. "Got ya Deidara, I will let you know." She said bravely. The windows broke and they were inside already. This is gonna be fun. I got up and held the reaper close spinning it into a tornado. "Hey guys! You messed with the wrong person!" I said flinging it to the what appeared to be father but he grabbed the chain and pulled it, pulling me into his grip of my neck. "You killed my son and daughter! I'm gonna strangle the life, essence, and soul out of you and make it bleed onto my hand!" He said cruelly. My eyes were rolling to the back of my head slowly. but I was saved by cakey as she impaled him by the back with her sword. "Dont. Touch. Him." She said then slicing his torso off his grip gone and me gasping for air. "-cough cough- Shit he has a grip..." I said gasping for air.

* * *

 **Enigma's POV**

* * *

Father did well...now then. I grab his neck and did what I said I would do. _**Wring his neck like a wet rag and feast on his organs piece by piece**_ **.** I slowly turn his neck while he squirms from my grip. But his girlfriend interrupted so I side stepped letting go of him. "I will have fun killing you Cakey! Let me show what I do to deidara." I said happily. "I'm gonna wring YOUR neck. _**Watch deidara, I will end him for you. I am gonna kill him and wring his neck slow and painfully.**_ " She said with a demonic like voice and venom. She then ran at me so fast I didn't see and I felt my neck turn backwards and I couldn't see. that was the last thing I felt...

* * *

 **Deidara's POV**

* * *

I was almost killed so I grabbed my blood reaper and killed his mother by sticking the blade on her neck then spinning the chain around her chain then pulled back and the chain let lose. Results were a bloody tornado of blood as a glorious decapitation.

* * *

 **Sup. Cliffhangers ftw get rekt m8. Hope you enjoyed and I thank the people espiecially you cakey for reviewing as that makes me know you like my story, RnR hoes. (Rate and Review) And I will see you next time. Also cakey, I'm gonna be on a lil so we can continue this rp :) now bie.**


End file.
